


Flight Suit

by somehowunbroken



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David thinks Evan looks good in his flight suit. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight Suit

“You look good,” David said, surveying Evan as he zipped up his flight suit.

Evan flashed him a smile, distracted. “Thanks, David. I’m leading a tour today.” He rolled his eyes. “New flyboys want to meet their toys.” He fiddled with the zipper as he got to the top of the suit, pulling at the stubborn piece of metal as it caught an inch from the top. “Ah, hell. David, would you…”

Evan’s voice trailed off as he glanced up across the cabin and saw the look on David’s face. “David?”

David walked towards Evan, a slow, sultry smile on his face. “That suit,” he said conversationally as he grabbed the zipper, “fits you very, very, nicely.”

“What, this old thing?” Evan drawled, smirking as David pulled the zipper back down.

David looked up through his lashes as he finished unzipping the suit. “How’s it going to feel,” he asked as he ran his hands down Evan’s chest, “walking around in this all day, knowing that this morning I sucked you off while you were wearing it?”

Evan could only groan in response.


End file.
